Material spreaders are commonly used for carrying and spreading materials, such as salt or sand, on surfaces such as sidewalks, parking lots, driveways, roadways and the like. Material spreaders typically include a hopper for storing the material, a frame for supporting the hopper and attaching it to the rear of a vehicle, and a spreading mechanism for distributing the material.
Material spreaders can be attached to a vehicle in a variety of ways. For example, the material spreader can be attached to a rear portion of a vehicle by coupling the frame to a trailer hitch on the vehicle. Alternatively, the vehicle may be modified by attaching mounting brackets to the rear bumper for example, by drilling holes in the bumper and attaching the mounting brackets by bolts. The material spreader can include corresponding mounting brackets for mating with the mounting brackets on the bumper to connect the material spreader to the vehicle.